Simple and odd
by lisa1124
Summary: A bunch of song parodies that I wrote about Kingdom Hearts. I thought it was kind of funny. Please R&R! I swear that chapters 2&3 are so much better than chapter 1!
1. Riku is a he she

Me: I got this idea while I was playing Tetris. Thankies to Dominique a.k.a. Kenshinjunkie9 for lending me the soundtrack!  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
He-she and Sishi  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Riku he-she  
  
Sora sishi  
  
Makes fangirls go squee  
  
I'll kill Kairi  
  
Too bad too bad too bad  
  
Riku uses too much eye-liner duh  
  
His hair is over processed and badly cut  
  
You've noticed?  
  
It screams out cross-dresser and albino, maybe it's got something to do with the fact that he's evil  
  
Sora is real cute, not like that Riku  
  
He's insane for God's sake.  
  
Poofy pants and suspenders What the hell's up with that?  
  
What was he thinking?  
  
Oh yeah. Absolutely nothing. HA-HA!  
  
He doesn't have a brain.  
  
Or maybe the circulation was cut off by something.  
  
It might be his hair  
  
He should be on queer eye for the strait guy, one of the homos  
  
He'll never get a girlfriend because he looks like Micheal Jackson. He's hopeless  
  
He needs a serious makeover or at least a vasectomy  
  
If he wants to be female, that's his fault not mine.  
  
Kairi should rot in hell  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Me: So? Like it? Not like it? Think it's funny? Please R&R! I know that it's really short. Once again thankies times infinity to Dominique! 


	2. DIE KAIRI!

Me: Chapter 2 is up! This one's to the tune of Under The Sea featuring guess who, Kairi!  
  
Kairi: BOOO  
  
Me: SILENCE!  
  
Note: I don't really hate Kairi THAT much. I just wrote this while I was really mad at something that I can't remember.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
I hate Kairi  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I really hate her I swear to Jedus  
  
She's just a stupid little *BEEP*  
  
I hope that she is badly injured  
  
`cause her face gives me the creeps  
  
If you don't like Kairi bashing, I suggest you leave right now  
  
I don't care if she is a princess, she's still just a stupid sow.  
  
Her feet are the size of Texas; she's only four ft two.  
  
I think that she's got issues, because she likes Riku  
  
I hate Kairi  
  
I hate Kairi  
  
Life would be better, if heartless would get her. Do you agree?  
  
I mean come on, look at her hair, and her skirt goes down to there  
  
I am devoting full time to smoting that stupid Kairi  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Me: Sorry this one was so short, but the song just repeats itself.  
  
Kairi: HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
Me: You brought this on yourself. OKAY! Reviewer's responses!  
  
Cat of Darkness: Glad to hear it! ^__^  
  
Kayuga: Whoops. My bad, I guess I shoulda warned you guys. Hope you liked this chapter better!  
  
Applecracker: Duly noted! ^__^ 


	3. PLEASE READ!

Me: Okay! I am now accepting requests! Just tell me who I should write a song about and what tune it should be.  
  
Miyabi: This is just some stupid excuse because YOU ran out of ideas!  
  
Me: You can't rush genius Miyabi!  
  
Hyper me: Anyone seen my shoes?  
  
Me: Shut up!  
  
Okay this is just a random suggestion, but did anyone think of writing a fluffy MerSora/Ariel fic?  
  
Okay that's all of the authoress's note. Thwart is a funny word. Thwart thwart thwart thwart thwart thwart- I'll stop now. 


	4. BUTTUGLY PT1

Hyper Me: The inspiration has returned! Sweet Ambrosia of life!  
  
Me: This one is to the tune, er, rhythm of The Real Slim Shady by Eminem. But it's still funny. And just because I couldn't think of anything else, I decided to do this one about oogie boogie.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Y'all act like you never seen a bean-bag before,  
  
Eyes all on the floor like MJ just burst in the door and ripped off his drawers first and before all those surgeries, I think he had four.  
  
It's the return of the aw wait, no wait, you're kidding, he didn't just say what I think he did, did he?  
  
And then Skelington said, nothing you idiots Jackie boy's dead, he's locked in my basement. HA-HA!  
  
Sora n his friends hate oogie-man. Just because that little incident with the nitro-glycerin, and now Donald's in the loony bin, pretty much lost all his skin, is it my fault that he put all that cyanide in the gin? Hee-hee  
  
Yeah, I probly got a crap load a screws up in my head loose, but it's no worse than what Sora's mom can do with a broom.  
  
Sometimes Ansem wants to destroy the world, just let loose, but can't, but it's cool for Cloud to put endangered species to some use.*  
  
Sora kicked my ass. Sora kicked my ass. I'm worse than that science teacher in my senior class, and he's the one in the bathroom in between class with that who knows how heavy gym bag full of grass.  
  
And now we got Maleficent here, but who gives a ---- about her, this song's about oogie and just oogie! Dur!  
  
I aint nothin' but insects. Well, there might be some toaster and car parts in there that are wrecked.  
  
But if I can be accepted in society, and Eminem shows some propriety, then there's no reason that Riku can't have separation anxiety.*  
  
But if you feel like I feel, like Kairi's only known for notoriety, no more rhymes for society, sing the chorus here it goes,  
  
I'm butt-ugly, Yes I am so ugly. Even though I talk smugly, inside, I'm being eaten alive. Will one of you kind readers please shoot me. Please shoot me. Please shoot me.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
[1]*Try to figure this one out.  
  
[2]*I was really creeped out when Maleficent showed Riku that hologram of Kairi.  
  
Me: I will continue this next chapter! Please R&R! 


End file.
